D-BC: Episode 37
( Samantha stares at Arric, while she rocks Alexandria back to sleep ) ''' '''Arric) ... Samantha) Don't see me as that person to ask for help then Arric) I was joking Samantha) *Still upset* You better be Arric) Samantha, I didn't mean to hurt you, Sis...I love you ' '''Samantha) How much? ' '''Arric) Enough to have Mom leave you alone, the other day, when we where coming back to your "destroyed" mansion... Samantha) Oh... Arric) Yeah ''' '''Samantha) But please don't bring Mom up, I'm just to upset at her... Arric) About the sleeping problem...It's over ' '''Samantha) No, she's been talking about wanting me to divorce Wolfgang, if he's still alive ' 'Arric) That's ' '''Samantha) No it isn't... Arric) Then how do you know? Samantha) May told me, now you better not tell anyone Arric) I wouldn't tell anyone Samantha) Thanks Arric) Now, back to why I came here... Samantha) Well, for your proposal, you need to do something creative and that Julie would like... Arric) Okay ''' '''Samantha) What does she like? Arric) That's an easy, but tough question Samantha) Do you know? Arric) Yeah ' '''Samantha) Then what does she like? ' '''Arric) Can we skip that question? Samantha) Sure ''' '''Arric) *Looking outside* So... Samantha) Do you have a ring? ' '''Arric) Going to buy one today ' 'Samantha) Okay ' '''Arric) I'm guessing it should look like something she would like Samantha) Yeah, but... Arric) ? ' '''Samantha) I didn't bother asking before, but what business is Tigator attending to? ' 'Arric) I was waiting for that...Tigator is well...You know why we have been assaulted by Darterym's creatures at a minimum? ' '''Samantha) No... Arric) Darterym is on Corper, changing and destroying it...Corper isn't that beautiful planet anymore and Corper's Legedary Bakugans have failed... Samantha) ... Arric) Tigator didn't want to go, even though it was his duty because he didn't want to leave here and know Darterym is actually here... Samantha) What do you know, Tigator has a hero's heart Arric) Yeah, I guess Tigator reached his limit to go... Samantha) You know most of the people there are Neathian... Arric) I know Samantha) *Turns to her Neathian form* Like us... Arric) O.O Samantha) Don't look at me like that! Arric) Sorry, but wow! ' '''Samantha) Stop before you wake Alexandria up again...*Looks at Alexandria* She hasn't seen me like that...I don't want to scare her or anything...*Looks at Arric* ' '''Arric) I wish you weren't my sister... ( Alexandria looks at Samantha and is awake ) Samantha) And even if you weren't my brother, I'm already taken *Turns back to her normal look* ''' '''Arric) ... Samantha) ... Arric) By the way, no Neathian is like you...You're different than everyone of them and you look beautiful in either form... Samantha) Aww...Thank you, Arric Arric) You're welcome ''' '''Alexandria) Bababa! D-BC: Episode 38 Grade of D-BC: Episode 37? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Samantha Category:Arric Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Wolfgang Category:Alexandria Category:Julie Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Darterym Category:Corper's Legends